


Winter Has Come

by jkilly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A drunken ramble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkilly/pseuds/jkilly
Summary: Snowstorm hits Winterfell in a tumultuous time.





	Winter Has Come

**Author's Note:**

> A friend wrote this for me as revenge/a joke and now really wants to hear feedback. I am so so sorry.
> 
> P.S. Yes, there are two Jon's/John's

Sansa looked across the courtyard, seeing John. Glum as ever. John Targaryean, lost cousin in a great house of lions, is not the man she longed to fuck this night. She wanted a deeper glum, a more familiar glum. Something maybe even familial.  
As she set out, she noticed the sky was darkening. How could another blizzard be becoming so soon? The King’s Road was already nearly impassable. No time to dwell on that now, she was already late for her meeting.

*Cut to a tower overlooking the courtyard*

Jon Snow, King of the Andals and the first men, looked out from his tower onto his home and his men. Thinking of his secret love and the possibility of their life together, he wanted nothing more than to be happy, but once again, he thinks upon his great responsibility. Though not his father, he wanted to do right by the great man. He could not let the kingdom fall to the white walkers. Not on his watch. He folded his cloak even tighter as an icy breeze rushed through the window. Winter was here and there was still much to do. 

As Jon considered food stocks and their greatly diminished armoury, he saw her walking towards his tower. Their love would tear the kingdom apartment. His marriage to Daenarys could prove an alliance capable of saving his kingdom. It is not something he could just throw away. But there she was. Sansa, like a beautiful flame in a field of ice, walking so gracefully, directly towards him. She was practically floating. Jon could not do it. For the war, they had to meet constantly, each time straining him a little thinner. He wanted to be strong for his kingdom, his men and most importantly, for her. He needed to find a way to be strong, to not let his emotions overcome what he needed to do. He knew something that could help, but he did not have much time. Bracing for the cold, he let his cloak fall loose and prepared for his meeting. 

*Cut back to Sansa*

Walking towards her meeting with Jon, she wished she could go back to a simpler time. When she was barely a woman and happiness came easy. Despite being a bastard, Ned had always welcomed Jon into their midst like he would son. Seeing so much snow reminded her of winters past, before all these nightmares, where she could simply enjoy being with her family, and of course, Jon. Looking back now, she realized when that’s her feelings really began. Those nights where they would all stay close to the fire and mother would let her have some southern wine, mulled above the fire.  
Holding onto these memories, she felt something cold and delicate touch her face. However harsh, a flurry of flakes could truly be one of the most beautiful sites in the seven kingdoms. Remembering back to her youngest memories, she opened her eyes to a suddenly heavy snowfall and tried to catch a snowflake with her tongue, like she had done countless times as a child. This was home. This was bliss

Curious, what was that taste? Snow? She looked up above her to the tower. Who was that in the window? In a flash, the figure and their bare skin was gone. SNOW?!?

*Cut back to a sullen figure in the tower*

Short of breath and ashamed, Jon refastened his cloak. His passion had been too strong. Stronger and more explosive than he intended. He wanted strength, but now he just felt him. As empty as his balls. 

*Cut to the courtyard*

A lone white figure remains motionless, caked and frozen into place. Still conscious but struggling to breath. Despite panicked and being trapped, she could not comprehend how one man could produce so much semen. Barely able to see, she saw it had now truly began to snow harder than it ever had. 

*One day later and whole bunch of snow later*

“I’ve found her!!” A stable boy exclaimed loudly and with great sorrow. They had been clearing the courtyard for hours

John rushed out and so did Jon. 

The king could not believe his eyes and he fell to his knees realizing his sorrow. 

A wearied Davos approached the area the stable boy had been digging. He saw what appeared to have been a figure trapped in the snow. How could this have happened? The storm had come quickly but not so quickly that she could not have made it a few more meters into the tower. As he went to clear off the face, he felt something firm yet sticky. What the hell was this?

Realizing what he did, Jon smeared peanut butter on his balls and waited for Ghost to give him death.


End file.
